In the electrical fitting art, there have been many different styles of armored cable (AC) connectors, including standard strap-clamp type connectors as well as quick install push-ins or screw on type connectors. Over recent years, there has been an increase in large metal-clad cable (MC) and flexible metallic conduit cable sizes used typically for electrical feeder circuits in commercial buildings and the like and this increased usage has created a need to expand connector fitting trade sizes. As a result of these larger MC and FMC cable sizes, many different fittings would normally be required to handle the specific armor outer diameter (OD) ranges.
In addition, different manufacturers of MC and FMC feeder cable may use a different outer diameter to its metal sheath and/or may use a different electrical conductor bundle configuration, all of which complicate the fitting selection of the cable connector. In addition, various standards organizations, including Underwriter's Laboratories, have issued standards, such as UL514B, that requires any MC/AC/FMC (metal-clad cable/armored cable/flexible metallic conduit) fitting to physically prevent the metal-clad sheath from passing through the throat or end of the fitting, thereby preventing the sheath of the cable from passing into the electrical panel box or the like to which the cable connector is physically mated. Of course, the cable connector must also allow the conductor bundle to readily pass through the throat of the fitting without damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,485,806 is directed to an electrical connector for flexible cable which has interchangeable cable armor stops so as to prevent the metal-clad cable or armored cable from passing through the throat, while allowing the conductor bundle to pass through. A single trade size fitting is associated with different plastic cable armor stop bushings according to this patent and the installer then selects the proper bushing to prevent the metal-clad cable or armored cable from passing through the fitting. After installation, the installer would therefore typically discard the unused bushings.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,105,096 is directed to an electrical metal clad connector with different size end stops to adjust a throat diameter of the connector.
Various prior art patents show straps for securing cables that have screws on one side, for example, D518,791; D479,984; D473,783; D530,678; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,022,914.
These patents do not show a strap with a strap adjustment member attached to a second end of a strap curved section, with the strap adjustment member having a plurality of fingers extending therefrom, the fingers arranged in pairs, each pair dimensioned so as to be able to pass through a slot so as to allow adjustment of the strap for various sized cables.
The present invention is directed to a new cable connector which is able to accommodate a range of metal-clad cable/flexible metallic conduit sheath outer diameter sizes, as well as different electrical conductor bundles with a single cable connector. The connector by accepting a wide range of OD sizes and conductor bundle sizes reduces installation time.